


subterfuge

by sora_grey



Series: the bonds we share [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia-centric, Season 3a, everyone else is mentioned for like a second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If circumstances were different, Lydia thought that maybe she could fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set somewhere between _Unleashed_ and _Motel California_.

When word spread that Lydia was now seeing Aiden, the wolves' reactions varied. Derek and Isaac were all for clawing the guy, though it wouldn't be done on her behalf. Boyd didn't really care what _she_ did, so long as the Alphas stayed out of _his_ way. Cora decided that the best course of action was to threaten her. And Peter seemed amused by the whole thing, the smug _bastard._

Whatever, she didn't feel any allegiance to the Hale Pack. Not after they tried to kill her, at any rate. She was actually more concerned with how her _friends_ were taking the news. Allison was prepared to either shoot a quiver's worth of arrows into Aiden, or else stab him with a couple of her Chinese ring daggers. Lydia balked at this, sputtering that it was unnecessary. She said the same thing to Stiles when he tried to equip her with wolfsbane and mountain ash.

Even Danny was worried, though it wasn't for any supernatural reason. He quietly but firmly asked her if she was using Aiden as a way to get over Jackson. While it was only part of the truth, it was the easiest explanation she could offer to Danny. It wasn't like she could inform him of the existence of werewolves, or the fact that she was currently dating one in order to get intel on the other Alphas. 

Scott was the only one who supported the relationship, and that was lukewarm at best. When she asked if he was gonna stop her, he stated that he wanted her to be happy. She would've liked to believe him, except that she'd catch him scowling at the Alpha twin whenever the three of them were in a room together. Then Scott's eyes would inevitably seek hers out, warning her to _be careful._

Lydia should have been _irritated_ with everyone, but grudgingly acknowledged that their concerns were well-founded. After what happened with Isaac, Cora, and Boyd, they'd all been uneasy. Because if the Alphas were that ruthless with other werewolves, it would only get worse for the humans.

A troubling thought then occurred to her. Suppose Aiden was sent to keep an eye on her, because the Alphas found out about her immunity to both the bite _and_ the kanima's venom? That seemed a hell of a lot more likely, since she was not actually one of Derek's betas. And she hated to admit it, but she imagined that the Alphas would view her as a powerful bargaining chip.

Even with that in mind, part of her still fell in hope with Aiden. He may have killed people before, but Lydia got the feeling that he was a reluctant participant. He wasn't like the other Alphas, though his attitude towards her friends would've indicated otherwise. After all, if she could save Jackson with the power of her _love,_ then perhaps there was also redemption for Aiden. 

When it was just the two of them, all those fears and worries seemed to fade from her mind. It didn't matter that she was human and he was a werewolf. She was Lydia and he was Aiden, just two lonely people in a somewhat normal relationship. So why did it feel like she was playing with fire?

If circumstances were different, Lydia thought that maybe she could fall in love with Aiden.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted December 9th, 2013 on ff.net 
> 
> I also gave Aiden the surname Frost when I originally wrote this.


End file.
